The excavator buckets have elements mounted on the ground contact surface of these buckets, which are generally comprised of a lip, adapters, teeth, and a lock that secures the tooth to the adapter; the lip is welded to the edge of the bucket, and the teeth and adapters are secured on the other end. These elements that are mounted on the excavator part submitted to contact with the ground and that allow the pieces submitted to wear to be exchanged are of great use since it is only necessary to change those parts submitted to wear when required, with operations that only imply assembling or disassembling these pieces without the need for welding, which involves stoppage time of the equipment, which affects operations. The lip also suffers wear after the replaceable elements mentioned previously are changed several times; in these cases it is necessary to remove the lip and weld a new one.
In prior art, lips for excavators are manufactured from cast steel alloys, which are very heavy and have a long manufacturing process.